dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yook Sung Jae
Perfil thumb|250px|Sung Jae *'Nombre:' Yook Sung Jae *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabali *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment Biografía Fue eliminado en la ronda final las sextas audiciones de JYPE. Luego de esto, se unió a Cube Entertainment, donde luego debutó como miembro de BTOB. Dramas *Moonlight Drawn By Clouds (KBS2, 2016) *The Village: Achiara's Secret (SBS, 2015) *Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013, cameo) Temas para Dramas *''Loving You Again'' tema para Scholar Who Walks The Night (2015) *''Love Song (junto a Park Hye Soo)'' tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''Curious (junto a Seung Hee (CLC))'' tema para Plus Nine Boys (2014) Programas de TV *'2016: '''Happy Together (21.04.2016) *'2016:' Twice Private Life (Mnet) * '''2015:' Inkigayo (Como MC, junto a Kim Yoo Jung y Jackson Wang) * 2015: 'We Got Married, como esposo de Joy (MBC) * '''2015: 'King of Mask Singer (Ep. 06 - 10.05.15) (MBC) * '''2014-2015: A song for you (invitado regular como MC) * 2015: Invisible man (KBS) * 2015: Dating Alone (JTBC) * 2015: Dream Team (KBS2) * 2015: '''I live Alone (27.02.2015) * '''2014: '''Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a Big Byung) * '''2014: Real Men (MBC, episodio especial) *'2014:' A Song for You 3 (Como MC, junto a Amber y Kangin) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) *'2014: '''MBC Hitmaker (29.07.2014 al 19.08.2014) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (05/06/13) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (24/10/12) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) *'2012:' Idol QTV Miracle On 7th Street *'2012:' SBS MTV‘s ‘The Show 2‘ (como MC junto a Woohee de Dal Shabet) Programas de Radio *ShimShim Tapa Radio (MBC, junto a Eunkwang, N y Hyuk de VIXX) Vídeos Musicales *2Yoon - 24/7 (2013) *NC.A - Cinderella Time (2015) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *Louie (Geeks) - On the Four Lane Road (feat. Sung Jae) (2016) Colaboraciones en vivo *Sung Jae & Joy - Marry You (29/12/2015) (Presentación especial MBC Entretaiment Awards) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' BTOB *'Posición': Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarín e Imagen del grupo. ** '''Grupo Proyecto: 'Big Byung *'Nombre Fanclub:' Yookies. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Yook Sungyoung) *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés (básico), inglés (básico) *'Educación:' Escuela Secundaria de Artes "Hanlim". *'Habilidades:' Pescar y Snowboarding. *'Tipo ideal'': Shin Min Ah y Suzy *'Modelo a seguir: 'Kim Dong Ryul. *'Lemas: "Vivir y morir como un hombre", "Si te alimentas como mendigo, viviras como mendigo" *Las fans dicen que tiene un gran parecido a Seo In Guk y a N de VIXX. *Su almohada favorita es una en forma de plátano. *Tras una encuesta se supo que es el miembro de BTOB más popular en Singapur. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Tao ex miembro de EXO, Sunmi de Wonder Girls, Jin Wooh de 2AM y Bam Bam de Got7 *Bailó "Trouble Maker" con Sohyun de 4Minute en el United Cube Concert in Seoul. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó "Loving U" de Sistar (interpretó a SoYou), junto a Chunji de Teen Top, Zelo de B.A.P y DongHyun de Boyfriend. (Vídeo) *Ganó el Ranking de "Pops in Seoul" del "Idol más atractivo que no necesita cirugía plástica". *En el programa 'MTV B+ Diary' se disfrazó de chica para parodiar el programa de 'Couple' de SBS. Él fue la chica #2 y se llamaba Yook SongSook (Maduro). Sus compañeros comentaron su parecido con la miembro de After School, Nana. * SungJae dijo que a el le gustaría tener amigos como la actriz Shin Min, ya que ella es muy tierna y ha sido su tipo ideal un par de veces. *Su padre es el CEO de una empresa cercana a Samsung. Esto lo hace un ídol muy famoso junto a Hyun Sik e Il Hoon *Es amigo de Namjoo, integrante de A Pink. Ambos tienen la misma edad. * Es parte de la linea del 95 junto a NamJoo (A Pink); Ricky y ChangJo (Teen Top); Youngmin, Kwangmin y Minwoo (Boyfriend); Chae Jin (MYNAME). *Formó parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N y Hyuk de VIXX y Jackson Wang de GOT7 * Sungjae en secret box, fue a escoger una pregunta para su hyung y le salio una pregunta para mujer, lo cual lo puso nervioso agregando la frase:'' oh, lo siento, soy un hombre.'' *Conoció a V de BTS en el baño de Music Bank; cuando le preguntó si había nacido en el 95 a lo que V se lo afirmó y el dijo que podían ser amigos. *En el episodio 10 de A Song for You 3, dijo que es cercano a ChangJo y Ricky de Teen Top, ellos al escuchar esto protestaron de que siempre que lo llaman para salir él siempre esta ocupado provocándole mucha risa a SungJae ya que Kang In agregó que este actúa como rey. *En el episodio 14 de A Song for You 3, dijo que desde joven fue un gran fan de Super Junior e hizo su propio ranking visual de ellos. * Sung Jae cuando fue a Weekly Idol por el grupo proyecto Big Byung dijo que BTOB estaba quedando en el olvido causando risas a los Mc. * En la canción llamada The Winter's Tale que represento junto con sus compañeros de grupo en el Music Core (2014/12/20), uso el disfraz de Winnie Pooh de la película animada llamada The Winnie the pooh ver vídeo. * Durante el episodio 8 de BtoB MTV Diary, perdió su gorra roja (que le fue regalada por una fan) al asomarse por la ventana de la van en la que iban. En el mismo capítulo Minhyuk cantó una canción en honor a la gorra. * Está en el puesto # 4 en Corea de solteros más codiciados. * Fue admitido en Dongshin University para estudiar música. Es la misma universidad a la que asistió Eungkwang y en el mismo departamento del cual se graduó. * En una entrevista dijo que actualmente es cercano a la linea del 95 de Boyfriend (Youngmin, Kwangmin y Minwoo) * Sungjae dijo en Sukira radio considera a Kim So Hyun como su querida hermanita menor, ya que en las grabaciones de Who Are You: School 2015 el cuidaba mucho de ella. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram *Twitter fanbase Galería Yook Sung Jae 01.png Yook Sung Jae 02.jpg Yook Sung Jae 03.jpg Yook Sung Jae 06.png Yook Sung Jae 08.jpg Yook Sung Jae 09.jpg Yook Sung Jae 10.jpg Seungjae 08.jpg Videografía Kim Nam Joo & Yuk Sung Jae - Photograph|Nam Joo & Sung Jae - Photograph Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love|Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:KMaknae